Cylins
Cylins are mysterious creatures from the mind of Quetzal. They are most distinguished by their scarfs, beanies, and the blob-like absence of legs. The first Cylin ever released was the Octopus Cylin. Types Of Cylin So far, 40 Cylins have been created, which are the following: *Octopus Cylin* *Snow Leopard Cylin - Obtained by being a finalists in the cylin roleplaying competition.* *Leopard Cylin - Obtained by finding it in the adoptables search competition.* *Sketch Wolf Cylin - Obtained by telling a good joke on April Fool's Day or drawing a picture of a cylin or writing a poem about them.* *Seasonal Dragon Cylin of Summer - Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Seasonal Dragon Cylin of Fall - Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Seasonal Dragon Cylin of Winter - Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Seasonal Dragon Cylin of Spring - Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Orca Cylin - Obtained by a consolation to having your museum removed in a mass deletion on July 12th. Then sold for 20DP at the handlers.* *Decade Cylin of the Starting Year - based on the '90s and modeled after rabbits, Starting being 1990, and going up. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Decade Cylin of the First Year - 1991. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Decade Cylin of the Second Year - 1992. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Third Year - 1993. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Fourth Year - 1994. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Fifth Year - 1995. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Sixth Year - 1996. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Seventh Year - 1997. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Eighth Year - 1998.Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Ninth Year - 1999. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Final Year - 2000. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 300 $BC.* *Timekeeper Cylin - Modeled after a bird. If CE'd, the amount of YBC obtained is doubled. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 1500 $BC, 1000 RBC, and 15 GBC. *Spacekeeper Cylin - Modeled after a bird. If CE'd, the amount of RBC obtained is doubled. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 1500 $BC. *Cardinal Cylin of the East - Modeled after a bird. Obtained from Guess the Number mini-game for a limited time.* *Cardinal Cylin of the West - Modeled after a bird. Obtained from the Guess the Number mini-game for a limited time.* *E Coli Cylin - Modeled after the E Coli virus, celebrating Quetzal's graduation from college with a degree in microbiology. Obtained from the Prize Store for 100 RBC.* * Hornfang Cylin(Pink) - Modeled after Hornfangs. Available by Sock Summoning with CrowlyCrowly . * Hornfang Cylin(Green) - Modeled after Hornfangs. Available by Sock Summoning with Crowly . * Hornfang Cylin(Yellow) - Modeled after Hornfangs. Available by Sock Summoning with Crowly . * Hornfang Cylin(Blue) - Modeled after Hornfangs. Available by Sock Summoning with Crowly . * Hornfang Cylin(Dark) - Modeled after Hornfangs. Available by Sock Summoning with Crowly . Unlike the others, the Dark version is red with wings, while the originals have stripes. * Unpainted Feline Cylin - Modeled after a cat. Can be painted to any color of the owners' choosing. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 1000 $BC.* * Unpainted Valor Dog Cylin - Modeled after a dog. Can be painted to any color of the owners' choosing. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 500 $BC in its egg form.* * Valor Dog Cylin 1 - Possibly modeled after Cydewinder's real-life dog. Has brown fur. Wears a yellow beanie and bandana.* * Valor Dog Cylin 2 - Modeled after an Alaskan Husky. Wears a blue beanie and bandana.* * Valor Dog Cylin 3 - Modeled after an Alaskan Husky, except with brown fur instead of black. Wears a green beanie and bandana.* * Valor Dog Cylin 4 - Possibly modeled after a Golden Retriever. Wears a red beanie and bandana.* * Valor Dog Cylin 5- Possibly modeled after a black wolf. Wears a purple beanie and bandana.* * Unpainted Lamb Cylin - Moddeled after a Lamb. Can be painted to any color of the owners' choosing. Obtained from the Cash Shop for 500 $BC in its egg form. * Lamb Cylin 1- Moddeled after a Lamb. Has white wool. Wears a pink and blue hat and scarf. * Lamb Cylin 2- Moddeled after a Lamb. Has black wool. Wears a red and white hat and scarf. * Lamb Cylin 3- Moddeled after a Lamb. Has pink wool. Wears a purple and yellow hat and scarf. * Lamb Cylin 4- Moddeled after a Lamb. Has yellow wool. Wears a black and bright green hat and scarf. * Lamb Cylin 5- Moddeled after a Lamb. Has blue wool. Wears a orange and yellow hat and scarf. In addition to the Orca Cylin, a Glass Cylin was also available. The Glass Cylin was available in the handlers for 5DP and is untradeable. However it is now retired along with the regular Orca Cylin and is no longer available. Several members of PokePlushies make Fan-Made Cylins of their favorite animals and even Pokemon, as well as many other things. Queztal has made a few custom Cylins for herself. Any Cylin with an asterisk(*) is retired. Cylin Website It was mentioned in an episode of the Pokecast the Cylins would be released through another website, like Flyffables and Dinomon. What happened to this plan is unknown, though it is possible it became the Cash Shop. Quetzal also mentioned in a announcement it will be released n 2009. Custom Cylins *Zero *Pamela